Proposal
by IsisEvangeline
Summary: Set some time after Festive Mood. Katherine goes to Klaus's she has something to say. He surprises her.
1. Proposal

To the Youtube vid that reminded me of this. Kisses to you I loved the video! TVD - KlausKatherine the name was in another language. Short but loved hope there be a continued 2nd.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly if got any Q's or have anything to say.

Sorry its late. Didn't notice this one didn't have the list.

Proposal playlist songs inspired this drabble.

Payphone - Maroon 5  
Safe & Sound - Taylor Swift  
Should've Said No - Taylor Swift  
Wide Awake - Katy Perry

* * *

Klaus sitting on his sofa when he saw Katherine walk into his foyer uninvited. He still sat calmly drinking his bourbon until he heard her trying to demand for him to answer her.

" Do my ears deceive me or did I just hear you try to demand me to answer you Katerina." He got up with a threat in his voice.

" Don't take that tone with me Klaus. I am not in the mood for one of your ego trips. " her voice raised in a raspy voice.

Klaus turned his head in the means to warn Katherine not to speak to him like that. When he had Katherine took off her daylight bracelet throwing it at him yelling " I don't need it. You can take it back. I went and had this made." she pointed at her necklace that fell to her breasts.

" What was that for? Katerina what the hell has come over you " he caught the bracelet easily enough then reached her side grabbing her arm " to make you think you can treat me this way in my own home." He gripped her tighter when she didn't answer him right away.

She struggled against his strength until he decided to let her go.

" Go ahead and try to compel me. I drank enough of these bottles of vervain for you to guess how many days it would take that I took for you to try to bleed it out of me." She held out one empty bottle to show him so he could guess. It was a bottle small enough for her to hold in her hand. He let her go watching her walked to table to keep some distance between them. Katherine holding out a ring for him to see before settling down.

" Tell me something Klaus while I was sorting through my things I found this. Isn't this your daylight ring. Why would I have your daylight ring stashed with my belongings? " Katherine waited for him to reply when he didn't she toss the ring at him so he couldn't deny that it wasn't his as she was expecting him to. "Need a closer look? Because I'm sure that I wouldn't mistake yours for somebody else's ring."

He caught the ring midair not really having to take a look at it before looking back at her. " It is indeed mine. You wouldn't have happened to take a look at the piece of paper that was with it did you?"

" I'm not even going to answer that until you can explain to me why I even had that with my belongings. If I can remember my memory' s a bit fuzzy on that matter." She crossed her arms waiting for him.

Klaus carefully walked towards her. " Why don't you tell me what you do remember." He closed the distance between them and try to reach for her but she evaded him quickly. Then began slowly walking towards the exit. " I rather not tell you what I think may have happened between us. That in the event that I wish didn't happen. Instead why don't you tell me what did happen." Katherine crossed her arms more tightly across her breasts with a bit of a frown upon her face. Leaning slightly towards him her strands of hair fell forward. Mesmerized by the curled strands Klaus reached his fingers grasped nothing as Katherine brushed aside her wayward curls to keep him from touching them. Less she give in to intimate contact the less he was to be in control of her.

Katherine breathed slowly watching Klaus lips move.

" You know your guess is right."

"No."

"Yes Katerina." He treads carefully.

" That can't be." she shakes her head.

" You know that it is. Tell me then why would I have not compelled you when you were human."

" I wouldn't have let that happen."

"But we did. Sure enough we kept it a secret and then I had to compel you afterwards."

" I don't believe it."

Klaus frowns "Would I lie to you about something that important."

She replied angrily " If it was something convenient enough for you." Katherine struggled to accept the truth. Feeling Klaus' s irritating vibe she stepped back closer to the nearest door.

" Katerina do you take me for a fool." He grabbed her by the shoulders shaking her.

" No but a liar and someone who can twist the truth." she retorted back.

Klaus shocked by her words let his grip loosen. Katherine took that chance to fled from the house not before hearing Klaus shout at her as he gave chase "Katerina I know you had to have seen what was written on that paper."

She thought she had lured him out to the forest. But Klaus had wanted her to go that way so he could talk to her privately about what they were going to discuss. He just didn't count on one thing. Katherine had added more scents in the forest area she had led him confusing him to how much vervain she had taken. He hadn't really checked before being slightly caught off guard by her earlier remark.

When he got to her side he glared at her. She turned around crossing her arms to look at him not pleased herself. He knew she wanted to gloat at her small victory but by the look on her face he knew she was trying to seem angry but he also knew she must of felt bewildered when he told her thoughts she had assumed been correct. Klaus waited for her to speak knowing she hadn't expected to be right that in fact she had hoped against his bitter feeling that she had been wrong. _**She hoped to be wrong. What does that say? **_Against his better judgment he wanted to ask her why it was so hard for her to believe her own thoughts. He watched her shake her head once again muttering denial. Klaus sighed. _**If only she hadn't drank the vervain. This would of gone more smoothly. I could make her remember. Damn her.**_ Klaus became more frustrated and couldn't wait any longer. With his patience running thin he told her. " You know that it's true."

Katherine looked up at him startled by the vehemence in his voice before remembering that she didn't care. She was scared, frightened, and confused. She started adding up some blanks in her memories. " That can't be.' she muttered her teeth gritted. " I would never." Klaus waited for her lips to say the words she was denying. " Why would I ever _marry _you?" she pressed her hand to her chest in a gasp. Trying to breathe after the words she spoke. As if the words themselves were choking her from breathing.

Katherine looked to him to see if he would laugh or shake his head at her ridiculous claim. But he did not. Instead he waited for her to continue.

" You must of compelled me. That way you'd think you could manipulate me into doing what you wanted. So you could stop chasing me. This is just some trick of yours." she studied his expression carefully.

He wanted to smile a bit at her attempt of an excuse thinking how right she was if it had been a lie, but knew if he did he might frighten her into running. The last thing he wanted was for her to start running seeing that he would have a bit of trouble trying to find her. He wouldn't let her see how that the extra scents affected him. He did smile at the fact of how the scents were beginning to affect him. _**That's my girl. I guess running from me came in handy for her.**_ He had to give her credit for learning quickly about werewolves.

" Whether you believe it or not. We're married. We even had a mock wedding. You even have the license to prove it. The same one you saw was with my daylight ring.' he sighed shaking his hand at her " I even recall asking you before why you weren't wearing your ring. Remember." he raised his eyebrow at her.

" I also remember you confusing me for Tatia that morning." she laughed a heavy sigh. " That doesn't prove anything. You could of forged a fake license. Then compelled me to sign my name and then make me forget the whole thing." she pointed her index finger as if saying that sounded more reasonable to her ears.

" Your implication rings false you know. The nuptials happened Katerina. You'll get over it. But you are right about one thing. I did make you forget the mock wedding we had at that little chapel for good reason.' he stepped up to her " And if it weren't for you having vervain in your system I could of released the compulsion I had placed on you by now." Klaus grabbed Katherine arm " Except now who knows how many days it would take for it to wear off." he let her arm go feeling immensely annoyed.

Katherine closed her eyes then opened them to look at Klaus

asking " When did we get married?" she asked swallowing quietly.

" It was once a long time ago." he paced in a dazed voice.

" I meant when I was a human or after I turned?"

He stopped in mid-step turn to look at her You-are-kidding-right

" After. Of course."

" I want to see the church."

" You will after the vervain wears off." he said calmly.

" I want to see it now." she huffed.

" Why? So you can burn it into the ground with the evidence intact." He spitted out with annoyance.

" That's not a bad idea actually." Her face expressing praise to him for coming up with it.

" Well that's too bad sweetheart. I've been waiting for this day to come when you would find that ring so I could release the compulsion I placed on you. You should have had this talk with me before you decided to guzzle those bottles of vervain down, you thought could shield you from the truth." he muttered the last part. Then he stopped remembering something " As a matter of fact. I seem to recall it was you that wanted to see the wedding that they were having in that little chapel."

" Where at?" she crossed her arms pouting.

" England."

" Heh." she said in a mock laugh.

Klaus looked at her raising his eyebrows " What?"

" Nothing. Just the irony of it all. It being England and all." she gave him a thin smile. Her expression telling him Of-course-it-be-England-of-all-places. She lifted her head not happy hearing the news.

He tried to not roll his eyes at her expression she was showing him.

Katherine sighed uncrossing her arms she stood in front of his pacing. The snow falling gently down onto their skin. " This doesn't change anything. You may have made me remember are plan to get rid of Mikael and what happened to my family, but you still sacrificed me to him. No matter what happened in the past between us. I am only your _wife_ in name only."

" Like I said you'll get over it."

" That's just it. You expect me too. Just like Rebekah. But Klaus, I'm not Rebekah. I'm not even Elijah. I don't believe your twisted promises, that stopped once upon a time. I've been trying to get my revenge on you all these centuries, don't forget that."

" Only because I compelled you to forget.' he began to pace once again "So you would have an incentive to live on. To come after me. That way I knew you would stay alive. You being so stubborn Katerina I knew you would try to get your vengeance on me once I compelled you to forget. Since the thing I made you forget was me. Of course you knew all this. Once Mikael was gone I explained all this to you once before, ' he turned towards her "do not forget that. Just like before it's more complicated then that. As to why I compelled you to forget are nuptials, that's another matter altogether. Until now since you found my daylight ring." he stared determined for her to listen to him.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders " I don't care if I did find that daylight ring. That doesn't change the fact you sacrificed me to Mikael. Instead of letting me remember. We could of changed the plan, make it better, but nope you just had to have it your way like usual. Because you couldn't trust anyone to help you with _your_ plans.' she looked away sighing then back at him holding up her hand showing him his ring on her hand " Not even _me_ your own wife. Couldn't even bother to tell me even that after you made me remember and when Mikael being gone now."

Klaus looked at her hand and then at her. _**Like I could given at the time that you hated me.**_ He looked down on the ground keeping silent. Hearing Katherine sigh her body saying she gave up he looked up to see her walk past him.

She turned around to tell him " Even without my memories. That being the reason I left wasn't that you tortured me from breaking your heart, or that you were trying to protect me and your family, I could understand that. It was probably because you wouldn't open up and let me help you." Katherine turned away continuing to walk.

" I'm not giving up you know. I'll never let you walk away from me." he vehemently thought _**I'll never let you go. I can't let you leave me. I can't let you live without me. I won't let it happen again.**_

" Katerina." he voiced loudly enough that the snow nearby fell from the trees.

Her arms crossed she turned her waist half way to him

" You don't have too.' she turned one hand on her waist other near her chin "But don't expect me to' she snapped her fingers " have to obey you. Like I'll believe that last part." her voice raised on the last sentence.

Klaus pressed his lips together before speaking " What is that suppose to mean?" he asked exasperated.

" Are you forgetting your little crush on blondie?" she asked with a lilt in her tone.

" Caroline." he sighed resigning himself for another fight.

She crossed one of her legs over her other letting it dangle before setting it down." That's right the vamp chick that I turned for your ritual for my freedom" she announced mocking him while tilting her head gesturing her annoyance. Katherine stared at him waiting for him to speak. She grinned as he stared back at her, then he glanced away and returned his gaze back at her with still the same expression having not changed on her face.

Her lips lifted in a bitter smile " That's what I thought." she said when he still didn't try to retort back to refute what she said.

" You're wrong you know. I did threaten to kill her once before when she told me she was helping Stefan to release my doppelganger from my protection for her suicidal attempts." he beamed at her.

" That doesn't surprise me." her voice rasped.

" And why is that?"

Katherine blinked her eyes twice then replied " Because your ambitions always come first. Who do you think I learned from to always stay one step ahead against everyone else. You turned your back every time on everyone you loved so you could build an army of hybrids because you thought controlling your own pack meant that you would be able to protect them. Expecting loyalty for your blood without nothing in return back to them. Making your real motives behind everyone's back to rule _alone_." she scoffed.

" I don't think I like that sound of tone tone in your voice. Katerina. Nor your assumptions of my actions on my behavior that you have implicated." his voice grated.

" That's too bad. You're trying to prove you had affection for me that _I'm suppose to believe._ ' she pointed her index finger moving it around as she talked " Yet I remember after everything you've done to me." She shook her head. Her waves of hair fell to the side of her shoulders. "That doesn't sound very believable Klaus." She placed her hands on her hips.

"And from hearing what I know now. I guess that _means I can just walk away right now and you wouldn't do a thing. Because_ truly you wouldn't want me to _hate_ you by hurting me _right_." Katherine moved her lips slowly mouthing her words to make a point.

Klaus nodded his head and moved back of his hand across his lips. " If you said those words for it to sting me. Well you've succeeded in doing just that, Katerina. ' bit his bottom lip then released it. " Congratulations in hurting the hybrid that's been haunting you day and night. "He asked her with the hurt still in his voice " How long have you been waiting to see the expression of hurt in my eyes. Hmm a month, when I released Stefan, or how about when Damon nearly put the wooden stake through my heart that one time." He stepped back from her.

"I didn't. I mean I wasn't trying to."her eyes softened licking her dry lips.

Shocked by the tone in his abrupt askance Katherine remembered like before the memory of Klaus crying in front of her when he stood in front of his father Mikael floating at the top of her mind. Not knowing what else to say she told him the truth.

"When it comes to you I have to tell the truth. Even if it's only the part of it. Like I said before you'll always get the truth from me whether you like it or not. You don't deserve anything more but the truth when it comes to me."she said licking her lips again.

"Well I do prefer your honesty than the lies you tell those around you. I don't _even_ mind your rebuttals and your caustic tongue." Klaus smiled at her.

"Am I _suppose_ to take that as a compliment?"

" Take it however you like,sweetheart. However I do have to correct you on one thing. If you cross me _again_ than I have no _problem_ in _hurting those you have left_ that you care for."he quietly remarked in her ear.

She blinked her eyes "You see that is what I'm talking about. You said that to me on purpose to hurt me. All because you didn't like what I had to say about the truth."

" I said that to warn you."

"Okay. No. You said that to hurt me." she walked around him " You always lash out when you don't like what you hear. Because that's what you do. ' she leaned into his ear " You hurt those around you even if it's the ones you care for. Threatening them as if that's the only arsenal you have left to defend yourself with." Katherine turned her head " Sometimes I wonder if you had cared at all." she quietly said.

Klaus turned towards her letting out all the bitterness he felt listening to her accusations " And what about you? Hmm. What about Stefan? Did you choose him because he reminded you of Elijah." his eyes blazed.

She turned her head in surprise towards him with a baffled look

" Elijah? Why would you bring him up again? And Stefan. You think you have the right to ask me about ' she moved her pointer fingers connecting a heart " to me." pointing to her self at last.

He wiped his lips " You can't even say the word love, can you in front of me. Afraid I would rip your throat out if you did." he said.

" L.O.V.E" she spelled the words out with her mouth.

Klaus turned his head away not wanting to grip her by her throat as he almost wanted too. " I thought things would of changed between us after that night." he said waiting for her response.

" That was a truce for one night and you know that." her eyes narrowed at him. Not believing he'd bring up about that night after what happened the next morning after they woke up.

" Right. ' he said bitterly smiling " and that is why you showed up at my place to show me some comfort out of loneliness and then later confessed your feelings to me." he looked away not being able to look at her just yet.

" That was then. This is now."

" What changed from then to now. Hmm. The fact you always wanted your freedom only to find out _now_ that you've tied the knot with me, you can't get loose." he accused her.

She scoffed at him releasing her arms from their position " You think that's what this is. Because I found out we're married." she shook her head rolling her eyes up in I-don't-believe-this. Katherine started to walk away hearing the crunching of the snow beneath her feet then turned to look at Klaus pointing her finger at him while taking her steps backwards " Until you know why I would still _leave you_ and not stay here by your side. I'm not staying to wait for you to lose your temper because you can't figure it out. And then maybe snap my neck or drag me to your home."

His face livid at her implication " Do not walk away from me Katerina." he bellowed at her. Still her back turned away from him she let out " Oh I'm not." Then Klaus watch her speed away from him in her vampire speed.

Shocked to do nothing when she ran from him. Klaus swallowed the gasp of anger he felt rising in him. Clenching his fists he reminded himself to not do what she expected of him. He decided to let her go but instead yelled out

" I've waited nearly 500 years to catch you. I can wait a bit longer if need too. But do not expect that to be kindness Katerina. I will find you and then you will remember. Whether you want to or not."

Klaus relieved a heavy sigh. Turned away and started to walk away taking his cellphone out. He dialed one his family members numbers waiting for the line to pick up.


	2. Where

Set after Proposal. Talk between Kol and Klaus. Katherine ran off on Klaus after their argument, so he calls Kol certain she told him. Katherine has vervain in her system. She drank quite a bit.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Love the Originals. Have anything to say go ahead and say it. Please leave comments to my drabbles. I'd really like to know what people think. Twitter MissesPierce or fairysbutterly.

Saw this scene playing in my head after I wrote She & Proposal.

Inspired by the song.

Titanium by David Guetta

* * *

Kol answered his cell phone noticing his brother Niklaus was calling him.

" Why Nik what _not_ a surprise that you are calling."

" Where is she going Kol? "

" Who dear brother must you be talking about. Is it are dear sister Rebekah or is it.."

" She found the ring Kol."

" Bout bloody time she did. I was wondering when she was going to notice it after I saw it."

" What were you doing in Katerina's room? "

" We were.."

" Never mind Kol. Just tell me where she is."

" Don't worry brother I put the tracking device as you asked in her cell phone."

" She's probably already found it and gotten rid of it by now. I want you to tell me where you think she might be headed since it seems she hasn't called you yet."

" Well no but I just text her to find out."

" Good send me her location."

" Why not just release her from her compulsion."

Klaus gritted his teeth. " I can't because the damn bottles of vervain she drank would take days for it to wear off. Since I can neither bleed it out of her from hating me nor drink it out of her system the amount I would consistently have to suck would kill Katerina if not from draining her then how deep my werewolf venom' s bite would do the trick." Klaus nearly shouted out of frustration.

" It's ironic how you had planned long time ago to drain her and harm her for hurting you. Yet you can't do a thing about it _now._ But it is funny how the first time in your life that to talk to Katerina, to listen to you, that you can't compel her or harm her without risking her walking away from you and hating you brother."

" Yes I could see why you amuse yourself to find it so interesting Kol. Now are you going to help me or not.? "

" I've already sent you the location."

* * *

Klaus looks at his cell phone thanking him.

* * *

Kol txt

Don't hurt her or get too mad Nik. You've already done enough to her.

* * *

2nd text

Another thing, if you hurt her again. I will take her away from you. I won't take your orders any longer I've had enough brother of you doing the same things to her you've done to us.

* * *

Klaus reads it with a sigh on his lips. " I know brother. But I've waited a long longtime for this. I refuse to give up the thing I always wanted."

Then he speeds off finding the nearest car available.


	3. She

Set after Proposal.

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Love Klaus & Katherine.

This is actually from a discussion of a dream I had of Klaus and Katherine a piece in their past. I thought it was very interesting dream I had. So this scene played several weeks later after the dream. Right after I wrote Proposal. And I believe it was Surprise at the time.

I nearly forgot inspired songs this time

Titanium by David Guetta

Bulletproof by La Roux

Hope you like it. Twitter MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly.

* * *

She

Klaus finds Katherine in small town. He walks up to her as she turns around done getting her coffee at little cafe.

She stops slanting her hips. He stops smiling when he notices her own disappear looking straight at him.

" How did you find me?" Katherine placed her hand on her hip.

" I have my ways." He walks slowly lowering his head waves his arms by his side's answering her.

"Kol" she sighs frowning bounces her foot in irritation. " I specifically told him not to tell you where I was."

" Well sweetheart he knows you belong to me." he raised his eyebrows at her. Katherine breathed a heavy sigh then sucked in her mouth from making a retort at him.

" Was Katerina. Are you planning to leave town so soon? Since I just got here." He lowered his eyes then raised his eyebrows at her in question.

" I was planning to stay a bit longer until I saw you."

Klaus pointed his finger to a man serving a customer ignoring her annoyed tone directed at him. "Who was that man that gave you your coffee?" Katherine turned her head to see who he was looking at then she pointed with her finger holding the coffee. " Who him? He's the owner of the little cafe. Why? Do you want an introduction." She sarcastically remarked. " You certainly have gotten along with him quite well." Katherine wanted to roll her eyes at him but instead choose to turn her head away and cross her arms over each stared at her looking at nothing. Her eyes creased into a line before Klaus could speak Katherine turned to face him brushing wayward strand of her hair from her eyes she asked. " What do you want Klaus? Why are you here? " she pursed her lips.

" You know what I want." he said.

" And I don't want you to come after me. I told you I won't stay by your side unless you know why I left you."

"And you think that would stop me love. "

She gave Klaus a bitter smile " I don't need to stop you. You 'll stop yourself."

Klaus pursed his lips not saying anything.

" I'm tired of this dance for today between us. So I am going to just step out of it Klaus and be on my way." Katherine took a sip of her coffee. She turned around started walking down the cobblestone street. Half turned she told him in a parting glance " You'll just leave any way, right. Since you're still trying to get Caroline. Good luck to that."

" Katerina if you're jealous you should just tell me so."

Katherine sipping her coffee heard Klaus amused voice turned around and continue walking backwards told him. " Why should I be jealous. You came to see me, not the _other way_ around."

" I will not _chase _you Katerina." he glared.

" That's fine. I stopped _expecting_ you to _decades_ ago. Except you had other people _chase me for you_ over the centuries."

" Leave _my brothers_ out of this Katerina." He warned her.

" I would _if _you _had."_

The words they both knew she meant left unsaid hung in the air between them. Katherine looked to the ground and Klaus turned his head away. Both of them took a glance at each other before avoided looking at one another. Then they took one last look staring into each other eyes. Each waiting the other to say something first to discuss the past. But neither could do it. A moment passed and Klaus slightly un pressing his lips wanted to say but then changed his mind. A second longer passed and Katherine tried to speak she opened her mouth part way then closed it shut looking to the ground. She looked at Klaus seeing that he had pressed his mouth on top of his fist. She sighed realizing that neither herself or Klaus would talk. Her sigh caught his attention. He watch her turn and walk away from him. Katherine walked few feet from Klaus when she heard him say. " She's alive you know."

Katherine froze dropping her coffee to the ground. She whipped her head staring at him. " You're lying." She angrily said through her gritted teeth.

" I'm not. I mean I did before. But this time I am not. Now I'm telling you the truth." He said looking at her practically speeding towards him in anger. Klaus thought she was walking too fast towards him that it would seem humanly impossible. He glanced around to see if anyone noticed. No one had since there were few humans around.

" Sweetheart. Why don't we talk about this somewhere else." Klaus touched her shoulders. Trying to remind her that they were not alone.

" You told me _she_ died."

" Sweetheart."

Katherine stared off. Noticing she hadn't heard a word he said. Klaus quickly compelled all the humans around then speed off with Katherine to somewhere more quiet where they could be alone to talk. When she realized Klaus was still holding onto her arms Katherine shook him off.

" I lied." He said solemnly.

Katherine breathed ready to start yelling. Klaus grabbed her swinging arms then he looked into her eyes " But I did it to protect _you_ and _her_."

" How could _you_ do that to _me_?" She looked at him with hurt eyes.

" I did it to protect _you_." Klaus said starting to get mad.

" _Protect me_. _You lied to me_. _I trusted you_." She threw her hands in the air " I can't _even_ believe I trusted you not to lie to me. Just like the many times you've probably made me _forget_. Of course you haven't done anything for me so I should have expected it."

" I've done _plenty_ of _things_ for you over time." Klaus said getting angrier.

Katherine scoffed at him taking a step back. " Right I just don't remember." Klaus grabbed Katherine's wrists holding them up. She tried to pull away but his grip on them tightened.

" _Let go of me Klaus_." She gritted her teeth struggling for him to let her go.

" Not until you've calmed down and hear me out _will_ I let go."

Katherine stopped fighting him. " _Fine_. So let go already."

He did realizing that he didn't want to have her think that he was holding her against her will. Klaus paused for a moment wondering why that it had been so important for him to care. He rubbed his fingers together staring into the ground. Then opened his mouth to say. " Alright. Where should I begin?"

" Start with, _where_ is she? " Katherine spitted out still defiantly mad at him. He turned a bit to look at her. " Now now love let's not be _hasty_. We have plenty of time to go see her." Klaus played with Katherine's charm around her neck. " So that's where you hid it." Klaus looked at her slightly amused. " Of course what better place to put it but near my heart." He gently rubbed the charm with his fingers. Smiling at what was hidden there. " And the ring? " he said. Katherine replied licking her lips not looking at him. " Some where else." she said almost tonelessly. Klaus frowned seeing her lose her smile. Klaus leaned in bowing his head " Well it is a lovely charm placed at your heart." He said with a charming undertone kissing her charm. She breathed slowly. Klaus grinned seeing her chest raise and fall by his kiss. Katherine stiffened at the expression on his face. "Where is she Niklaus? " Katherine repeated through her gritted teeth. Klaus sighed that she ruined the atmosphere on purpose between them. He became annoyed knowing she felt more for him then she let on.

He stood taking a step back holding out his hand like a gentleman.

" Come with me and I'll show you and bring you to her."

" You think I'd take your hand and let you trick me."

" It's not a trick."

" Where?"

" Where we _left_ her. In England."

" Where we left..I didn't _leave_ her you.."

" We did. We had to go are separate ways because of _Mikael_."

Katherine was shocked by his words. Not being able to finish her sentence she closed her mouth in silence staring at Klaus to continue.

His face was grim filled with a sea of emotions. Klaus pulled back his hand. "As I was saying earlier before you interrupted. Where should I begin? " He looked at Katherine telling him when she wanted for him to tell the story.


	4. Orphan Girl

There's just something about that Howl song. That really gets these scenes playing in my head like a movie reel. I think I've seen flashes more then I have with any other song.

Twitter wanna reach me there instead fairysbutterfly or MissesPierce

* * *

**Klaus began with how he found Katherine near a church in a little garden. It was after dark and had just rained in London. He spotted her practically kneeling on the ground.**

**"Finally found you, Katerina." He walked up viciously. Grabbing her by the hair. He noticed her crying. Then glanced over to a stone bench where a young girl laid.**

**" I'm so..rry I didn't mean to. Klaus she's dying. I could not help it she just looks like her so much. I could not stop..I could not stop." Katherine puts her hands on her head. Rocking herself back and forth near the ground. Klaus pulls her into his arms.**

**"Shh sweetheart it's not your fault." He strokes her head.**

**"I gave her the same amount Rose gave me. Why?"**

**" Because you did not give her enough."**

**"I don't understand."**

**"That is because you drank on my blood every night. My blood is what turned you not Rose." Klaus gazes into her eyes then pulls her against his chest strokes her head again soothing her.**

**" The sired will have only the strength a step weaker than its creator."**

**Katherine begins to whimper " Please Klaus fix it. I did not know."**

**"Shhh love. Of course you didn't. Thus it is your first time." Kisses her forehead. " I'll fix it. I am your creator after all. I will do whatever I can to turn her."**

**Katherine cries still staring into the ground. Klaus goes over to the girl carrying her into the small gazebo, bites his wrist and forces the dying girl to drink his blood. As he watches her struggle from drinking he notices that Katherine was right. The girl looked similar to her biological daughter that passed away a long time ago. At first the girl drinks, gasping. Then stills. Klaus waits few minutes. Then sighs to tell Katherine the bad news.**

**Katherine looks at him hopeful.**

**" I really am sorry love but the girl did not make it."**

**Katherine cries out "You said you would fix it. Klaus."**

**" Sweetheart."**

**" No you said that you could fix this. You would do what you could."**

**"I did sweetheart."**

**Katherine pushes at Klaus chest at arms length when she notices him trying to reach for her to comfort her.**

**" No. Do not touch me."**

**" Katerina.."**

**Then they hear a gasp. Both look up towards the gazebo. Katherine races towards the gazebo. " Amelia."**

* * *

For She and Orphan Girl. And Transition. Inspired song.

Howl by Florence and The Machine

I don't own Vampire Diaries. Leave comments. I decided to put this up with Transition at the same time.


	5. Transition

**Katherine first time turning a girl. Hehehe. But will she remember.**

I don't own Vampire Diaries.  
Please leave comments, questions, criticism. Just curious. Oh you have any adjectives I can use for facial expressions please do put them down for me. That's the hardest part trying to find the right word for their facial expressions. Really frustrating.

Wanna reach me at twitter MissesPierce or fairysbutterfly.

* * *

**Klaus stares at the girl her lips red still has his blood across them. She opens her eyes and thinks how he finally understands**

**why Katerina picked this girl. It was this girl's eyes. Her eyes were just like her biological daughter's. But even more so was the fact that he could tell the girl's nature was also like her daughter's before she turned.**

**He closed his eyes for a moment to try to blank out the awful memory of that mistake.**

**He watched Katerina help the girl sit up on the bench. Katerina noticed the girl was having a little bit trouble breathing.**

**At first Klaus was going to tell her that it was normal until he noticed how worried Katerina seemed that he paused to watch her act motherly towards the girl. He began to smile watching her fret over her. He stepped in only when he started to realize Katerina thought the girl was dying again.**

**" Sweetheart, it's alright. For some it is normal to not be able to breathe until they have their first drink." he put his hand on her shoulder whispering in her ear.**

**Katerina looked at Klaus then relaxed a bit. Then turned to Amelia to ask how she felt.**

**" Miss Katherine something is wrong. I cannot breathe." she said gasping.**

**" It's alright Amelia my dear. You will soon enough." she smiled sweetly at her. Stroking the strands of her hair. **

**Amelia tried to smile at Katherine and then she looked up at Klaus standing there waiting and watching amused to finally hear Katerina new pseudo name that she picked for herself. The girl straightened herself on the bench before him waiting as she was taught for a formal introduction.**

**Katherine turned her body slightly and held out her hand " Amelia let me introduce to you the Lord Niklaus Mikaelson."**

**Amelia began to stand and Katherine placed her hand out in case she may fall. She smiled when Amelia curtsied to him perfectly " How do you do Lord Niklaus? My name is Amelia."**

**" I'm doing quite well my dear. ' Klaus took the girl's hand bowing slightly he watched Katherine smile of appraisal towards Amelia "Charmed. ' he kisses her hand "Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please call me Klaus."**

**Amelia nodded her head " Then I shall my Lord."**

**Katherine smiled nodding her head at Amelia. Even though she wanted to clap her hands in excitement of the girl's first formal greeting. Katherine was pleased as she was certain she would do it perfectly as they practiced.**

**Klaus let go the girl's hand slowly. Amelia placed it by her side as she was taught and sat when Katherine instructed her to do so. He was amused. In such a short time the girl had no problems moving, speaking, and hadn't even fully turned yet. Remembering that the girl was still in transition he turned to Katherine to tell her that Amelia still needed to drink before she began to thirst.**

**Katherine nodded her head once. She stood up telling Amelia that she had to go with Klaus and that she must sit and wait until they brought the girl something to eat. Amelia nodded her head in obedience.**

**Klaus waited for Katherine outside of the gazebo at the front gates steps. When she appeared Katherine looked at him and thanked him for saving the girl's life. He nodded his head handing her a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes from crying earlier. When she took it, Katherine couldn't help but to keep gazing at him. So he took the handkerchief from her fingertips and gently wiped her face. She reached up taking it from him to dab at her eyes. **

**They began to walk side by side. Katherine embarass turned her head away held onto the white cloth.**

**He walked slowly by her side grasping his hands behind his back. She turned to look at him when he spoke.**

**" So you found someone to replace your daughter." he said.**

**" Not replace. There is no one who could ever replace her." she said quietly looking at him.**

**" Katerina. The girl. Does she know? "**

**" Yes."**

**"She's quite lovely." he grinned.**

**" She is. And you wouldn't have guessed but the girl's an orphan. I taught her how to be a lady myself."**

**" I can see. What a charming girl she has become under your tutelage."**

**She gave him a genuine smile.**

**"After you my lady." he held his hand out after opening the iron gates.**

**She took his hand in hers giving him an intimate look he was familiar with and looked at their hands placed**

**in each others'. He nervously laughed a little turning his head away from her. Holding onto her hand they walked through the open gates together hand in hand. **

**Katherine grinned back at him. He smiled at her leading her down the street to find a nice young male for the girl's first meal as a vampire.**


End file.
